


To Choose Him

by ShadowAngel2231



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAngel2231/pseuds/ShadowAngel2231
Summary: The new warden is soon to face the Archdemon that may kill her. The thought of dying does not cause as much fear as the thought of not letting the Antivan Elf know how she felt. The past has stopped her from pursuing her life but her life may soon be over. She's choosing him.





	To Choose Him

As she sat on the bed in the small room of the inn the party was staying at, Andazrhia felt her heart begin to race in her chest. She clutched the wool blanket closer to her, wrapping it even tighter around her nearly naked body and felt fear take hold of her for the first time in her life. For an elf from the Alienage, fear was normally nothing knew. They were surrounded by fear their whole lives by what could come with each new day but the young elven woman had always faced any foe that had come her way without the smallest bit of fear in her eyes.

However, she had never come in contact with a foe that could not be slain by a sword, an arrow, or some other weapon. This was an affair of her heart and a decision she had made upon realizing what she felt in her heart. The Blight was coming to an end soon and the thought of leaving this world without feeling the touch of the man she loved was more than the young Tabris elf could handle. 

She thought back to the day she’d met the Antivan crow and how she’d faced his swords with sarcasm, tactic, and certainty. It was so different compared to the newly found nervousness that surrounded her as the time for him to come to her room drew closer. True, Zevran had no idea what it was that she had planned or even how she felt about him but he had agreed to meet her in her room at midnight during their second-night stay at the inn. 

While Leliana, Alistair, Morrigan, and Verity, the Mabari hound that she’d adopted, were resting in rooms far off from her own, she almost wished they were close by so that she would have a reason to change her mind. She’d been careful to keep herself away from any suitors since what had happened to Shianni on Andazrhia’s wedding day some months ago. The loss of Nelaros had not been the feeling of losing a lover but more the loss of a friend. Seeing the death and rape had made Andazrhia distance herself from the possibility of ever being intimate with someone.

She was pure and had intended to remain so until the assassin that had been assigned to kill her had robbed her of her heart and senses. Zevran had made it clear many times of how he lusted for her and the flirting was effortless on his part. The new Grey Warden would shy away from his advances and would threaten that his flirting would bring her to the decision to kill him one day. It almost made her smile to think that it was a possibility of this being a thought in his mind to why she had invited him to her room.

She ran a hand through her long snow colored hair that seemed to fall in waves to her hips. She’d kept her hair in a bun since she’d left the Alienage so it was almost strange to have it falling down her back but tonight was not a normal night. She knew that her cheeks were flushed and that her silver eyes would betray any calm words that managed to escape her lips but she would try to sound confident nevertheless.

She heard the door open and close quietly as the Antivan assassin entered her room. She didn’t turn to look at him but she knew that he did not feel the same tension that she did. He could almost see his smirk and his casual posture as he leaned against the door of her room. 

“Has my flirting gone too far and you have made the decision to kill me before our final battle, dear Warden?” He asked and she thought for a moment before deciding to not rise to his game. 

“No.” She said flatly before adding “and don’t call me that.”

He let out a light chuckle before saying “Would you prefer a more loving endearment or perhaps something a little more naughty considering where we are?”

She let the corners of her mouth raise in a teasing smile even though he couldn’t see it as she said: “You are going to make me regret not killing you, aren't you?”

“Only if you promise to tease me before doing so.” He sounded cocky as ever and she decided then to let her true intentions be heard.

“I need a favor.” She said and she could judge from the assassin’s silence that he was shocked.

He took a step forward as he said “Oh? Do you need someone killed or do you wish for me to fetch something for you like another hound?”

“Zevran, be serious.” She sounded almost like a mother scolding her young child as she spoke to him. She rolled her eyes at the realization before standing up and dropping the blanket from around her to reveal only a silk blue robe that had been left in her room by one of the previous guests at the inn. 

As she looked at him, she could see that his amber eyes widened with lust and that his posture changed from relaxed to a hunter looking at his prey. “I’m listening intently.”

She made no step to move closer to him but crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. “I have decided to take you up on your offer.”

“You wish to receive one of my famous massages?” He asked and a corner of his mouth raised in a smirk as he arched an eyebrow.

“No.” She stated before taking a breath and saying; “I mean the offer that lies hidden within the offer of a massage.”  
Zevran couldn’t believe the words he was hearing and while normally he would have pushed his newly willing partner on the bed to have no more words, he found himself asking “Why?”

“Before we met, I’d sworn that I’d die alone and without allowing anyone to touch me. Then when we met, you turned everything upside down and I don’t want to go into this final battle without having one night with the man I love.” She finished and surprisingly enough, she sounded calmer than she felt.

She watched as his amber eyes widened in shock as he said “Andazrhia…”

“Zevran, don’t.” Her tone was gentle as she spoke, the fear of rejection clear in her voice as he said her name for the first time. 

They both stood in silence before she took a breath and stepped forward. She gently rested her hand on the tattoo that was above his cheekbone. He opened his mouth to speak but not a sound left his lips. 

She took another breath before she removed her hand from his face and untied her robe. She shrugged out of it and let it fall in a puddle at her feet, leaving her completely naked for his eyes. “Even if you don’t feel the same about me, lie to me for tonight.”

“I couldn’t lie to you if I wanted to, Andazrhia. You are not the only one who felt something when we first met.” He spoke the words barely above a whisper and she noticed that his eyes didn’t roam her body, but instead rested on her own silver eyes. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the cold that came from the pieces of metal on his otherwise black clothing. He pressed his gloved hands to her lower back to pull her close before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers, testing the waters to see if she meant what she said. Her hands tangled in his blond hair was the only answer he wanted as she parted her lips and allowed his tongue to seek her own out. 

Without breaking their passionate kiss, he lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him and then walked the few steps to the bed to lay her down on the soft material. When she broke the kiss to breathe, his lips moved to her neck in a refusal to leave her body. Zevran removed his hands from her hips as he stood to remove the Dalish gloves that had been a gift from the elf that he had been kissing and gently placed them on the small table next to the bed. 

Once his hands were bare, he moved one of them between her succulent thighs and gently traced her wet folds while he used the other to keep his weight off of her. She gasped and clenched her fist in the sheets as she felt the wanted but unfamiliar touch of a hand besides her own. Zevran removed his mouth from her neck to look into her eyes and arch his eyebrow at her.

“Are you certain this is what you want, my lovely minx?” He asked and she smiled coyly at him. 

She raised herself up on her elbows so that she could place a kiss on his lips before saying “You ask if I’m certain and then you call a virgin a minx?”

He laughed as he pressed his lips to hers again as he muttered: “I don’t want to be a regret.”

“You won’t be.” She stated before running a hand through his hair, pulling it loose from his braids. “You couldn’t be.”

Zevran lowered his lips to where they were just a breath away from her own before whispering “No more talk. The only thing I want to leave your mouth besides gasps and moans is my name.”

“Zevran.” She said with a smile as she pulled him down on top of her, not caring about his weight on her or the small amount of cold metal pressing against her bare flesh. 

She reached down between them and worked to undo his pants while his hands were tangled in her hair as he took control of the kiss and tasted the inside of her mouth. She lifted her leg and then flipped them so that she was on top of him as he was resting on his back. She kissed him lightly before moving away from him.

Zevran gave her a weary expression and Andazrhia couldn’t help the light laugh that escaped her. “It’s rather difficult to get you naked while I’m beneath you, my dear Antivan.”

He laughed lightly before giving her an all too sexy smile and saying “Then please continue, my lovely Andazrhia.”

She made fast work of removing his clothing and when he was finally completely bare to her, only then did she feel nervous. She took a breath before letting her hands rest on his strong thighs. Zevran didn’t know what to think as her touch sent a sort of electricity through his body. He was craving her touch more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life and she had only just begun to touch him. 

She knelt between his thighs and gently traced the outline of his large member with the tips of her fingers before licking the tip, tasting the salty liquid on the end. Zevran moaned lightly as he ran a hand through her hair.  
“Had someone told me that an innocent beauty like you would be kneeling between my thighs and pleasuring me, I would have been convinced that I would have had the ability to seduce a chantry sister.” Zevran said and when she smiled, he could feel it against him.

She took him all the way in her mouth, allowing him to feel the warmth and wetness that it offered before moving away and blowing cold air on him. He moaned aloud and this act surprised him. Normally, he was the one making his selected lover moan and beg while he was the one in control. He should have known that Andazrhia would not be a normal lover but he’d had little time to accept the fact, that she was in fact, his lover. At least for tonight. 

He cleared his mind of the last thought and sat up on the bed to pull her off of her knees and to pull her onto his lap, his hard length pressing against her wet folds in the process. She gasped at the mere touch and Zevran waited a moment before she kissed him. He took this as her final answer and would not hesitate again.

He shifted so that she was on her back and he let his hips press against her own, allowing her to feel every inch of him as she tangled her hands in his hair. He leaned in to kiss her passionately again before placing his hands on her hips and letting his large member enter her body, slowly so that she might get used to the feeling of him inside of her. 

As she dug her nails into his back and as he ripped through her innocence, Zevran noticed a single tear run down his beloved’s face. Andazrhia opened her silver eyes to look into his as she realized that she’d gone through with her decision. She waited for the feeling of guilt to come crashing into her heart but not once did she feel it. 

Zevran then pressed his lips to hers, pulling her from her awaiting doubt into the fiery passion that was happening at that moment. She tangled her hands in his hair while he lifted her leg over his hips, allowing him to go deeper into her tight sheath. She moaned with every thrust of his hips and dug her nails into his back, allowing herself to be consumed by his kiss and his touch as if nothing else in the world existed. 

When she broke the kiss for air, he leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth and let his tongue make mischief as one of his hands moved from her hip to where they were joined. She moaned his name as he made contact with the all too sensitive nub that he knew would bring her the most pleasure. 

When her breathing quickened, he moved to look at the perfect picture of his angel in pleasure. Her beautiful eyes were closed, her cheeks were flushed, and her perfect lips were opened just enough to let out her breathy moans. 

“Come for me, my dear Warden.” He said and with a wicked grin, he increased the speed of his thrusts and pinched her clit, causing her body to tighten around him and her nails to dig into his back.

“Zevran!” She cried out as her body reached ecstasy and Zevran reminded himself to not let go just yet. He wanted to see his lover come down from the perfect moment before he let his body have its own release. 

When she opened her eyes again, he’d slowed his thrusts but she was able to see the fight for control in his eyes. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek as she whispered: “Let go of your control, my love.”

He leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to her lips as she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to go deep inside of the young elf. He came with a groan and Andazrhia felt the odd sensation as his essence filled her body, knowing that she was now his for the rest of her life. However long that may be, she wasn’t certain of. 

After Zevran came down from his release, he rolled onto his side and looked into Andazrhia’s silver eyes before saying “That was a cruel thing to do.”

Andazrhia smiled lightly before saying “I asked for you to make me yours. I’d say you did a perfect job.”

“How am I going to let you go now?” He asked and she gave him a gentle smile.

She nestled into the crook of his neck and shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, exhaustion taking its toll on her. She kissed his neck lightly before saying “You don’t. The only thing we know is that I have to kill the Archdemon and I have to decide what to do after that.”

“Nothing in this world is certain, dear Warden.” He didn’t have to explain to her what he meant because he knew that she knew he was talking about her surviving the battle.

She placed a hand on his heartbeat, letting the steady drum relax her as she said her next words. “One thing is always going to be certain.”

“What is that?” He asked as he gently rubbed circles on her back with his rough fingers.

“I love you.” She said and felt relief when his fingers continued to make patterns.

He let out a soft chuckle before saying “Fate is a damning thing. As it would so happen, I am in love with you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about turning this into a story but I decided to leave it up to anyone that might be interested in seeing how Zevran and Andazrhia came to be and how their story will unfold. Let me know what you guys want and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for reading!


End file.
